Time To Move On
by Amaquieria
Summary: ONESHOT: songfic to Life 9 by Martina McBride. Kagome thinks about Inuyasha. There are so many fanfics where Kagome cries when Inuyasha goes to see kikyo and I think she is stronger than that, so this is my take on it. Enjoy! CU


A/N: A short little songfic to Life #9 by Martina McBride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Martina McBride's songs. The day I own Inuyasha is the day I win the lottery…(avidly watches TV as lotto numbers are called)..9...26…7...14…35…10…(Leans forward expectantly. Only one more number to win!)…and 5…Oo…NOOOOOOOOO! All my hopes and dreams, lost. (sniffle)

**Life #9** by Martina McBride

Picking up her CD player, Kagome made her way to the river near their camp. Sitting near a rock, she put her head phones on and pressed the play button. Hopefully the music would help clear her mind.

_Don't tell me no stories I don't  
Want to hear no lies  
No reason, or excuses, none of  
Your alibis  
The phone rings I pick it up nobody's  
On the line  
I know she's waiting for you she's  
Just biding her time  
You'd have me believe it's just a  
Night out with your friends  
But I know you're going back to see her again _

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the rock near the river. 'The story of my life,' she thought sadly. Just after camp was made that day, Inuyasha once again disappeared into the forest, but not before Kagome caught him sniffing the air. She knew who he was looking for, and she also knew it was only a matter of time before Kikyo took him to hell with her. Whenever she confronted him about it, he just threw excuses at her, and if she pressed the matter they would just wind up arguing. Most of these arguments ended with her either storming off in anger or in tears. He would always come back and apologize and she would forgive him, even though she knew he was going to go see her again. Wasn't it enough that she loved him? He didn't have to love her back, right?

Kagome lifted her eyes up to the sky and quietly watched the clouds slowly drift by in the wind as the song continued playing.

_  
You're stealing love  
Living on life #9  
Breaking my heart  
Living on borrowed time  
You're catting around  
Playing with fire  
You're stealing love  
Living on life #9  
_

Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she blinked at the obviousness of it. Inuyasha was stealing her love, and her chance at happiness. She had forgiven him so many times it had almost become a habit. She wasn't some docile housewife that just sat around and took what ever her husband gave her. She was Kagome, not wench, not woman, and most definitely not Kikyo, but Kagome. Inuyasha had broken her heart so many times, but this time she would not forgive him when he came back to camp. In fact, she planned to ignore him completely unless it was absolutely necessary. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and nodded her head in conviction of her new resolution. She would not budge. The song continued on as if Kagome's thoughts had never existed.

_  
You're running on empty troubles  
on every side  
you've used up your last chance  
You've got no place to hide  
I'm tired of these heartaches tired  
of living a lie  
Go to her she's waiting  
But someday you're gonna find  
The grass ain't always greener on the other side  
Now what you thought was love was what you left behind  
_

Yes. That was exactly what she would do. Inuyasha had no more chances with her, so she would give up all claim on him. In fact she would encourage him to go to hell with Kikyo. Maybe there theycould knock some sense into the thick headed hanyou; He certainly needed it. Then he will see how much he has lost when he refused to give her, Kagome, a chance. Soon he would feel the pain she felt, but she wouldn't be there to forgive him. Oh no, she planned to move on with her life and find a nice man in her era who loved her, like Hojo. He may not be strong like Inuyasha, but he was much nicer and certainly more considerate of her feelings than Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and clenched her hands to the side of her pleated green skirt. No more would she be hounded by unrequited love. She was Kagome. Her amber brown eyes burned with a new sense of self reliance and determination

_  
You're stealing love  
Living on life #9  
Breaking my heart  
Living on borrowed time  
You're catting around  
Playing with fire  
You're stealing love  
Living on life #9_

_You're stealing love  
Living on life #9  
Breaking my heart  
Living on borrowed time  
You're catting around  
Playing with fire  
You're stealing love  
Living on life #9_

Quietly she turned off the CD player andturned tomake her way back to the camp. No longer would Inuyasha steal her love. He lost his chance and it was time for her to move on.

Slowly her figure disappeared under the shadows of the foliage as herconfident strides carried her back to her awaiting companions.


End file.
